Draco,
by Malfy
Summary: Ainda não sei o que me levou a escrever essas palavras para ti, mas suspeito que seja a simples dor que a tua ausência me traz. Nunca quis tal destino para um filho meu, por isso insisto que sejas cauteloso.


**Disclaimer****: Nada disso me pertence, apenas as palavras. O universo Harry Potter e seus distintos personagens pertencem a uma tal de J.K. e à Warner.**

**Resumo****: O que você está preste a ler é uma possível carta de Narcissa Malfoy a seu filho, Draco, o qual está cursando seu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e já é um Comensal da Morte com o dever de matar Albus Dumbledore. Essa carta foi enviada mais ou menos antes da festa do professor Slughorn, quando Harry flagra Draco e Snape discutindo numa salinha, se não me falha a memória (não confiem).**

**Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, blá, blá, blá...**

**Essa daqui não me lembro bem de onde surgiu. Acho que de uma caneca cheia de chá de Hortelã fervendo e cookies integrais. Ou algo do tipo. Minha queria "Draco," foi concebida em momentos muito distintos, mas nunca escrita com menos paixão.**

**Bom, eu dedico mais este surto alguém muito especial, por ter me apresentado uma Narcissa muito diferente daquela do início desta fic.**

**Depois de milênios sendo escrita, eis que surge:**

* * *

**Draco,**

Merlim sabe da dor que está me consumindo aos poucos e do rancor que desde o início do ano venho guardando de mim mesma, da minha covardia. Tu sempre foste o meu príncipe, sempre te dei tudo o que pedias sem exigir absolutamente nada em retorno. Mal sabia o meu garoto que a fatura viria mais tarde e o preço cobrado seria muito mais do que ele podia pagar. Desde sempre desejei o poder e noto o mesmo sentimento, a mesma obstinação, em ti. Por isso te peço, meu filho, com a humildade que infelizmente nunca tive, e nunca fui capaz de te ensinar, que abandones, por favor, ignores esta fome de poder que te inflamas. Infelizmente eu aprendi a lição tarde demais. Esconder-se atrás de figuras fortes não te transmitirás nada além de submissão!

Sei bem que já se faz inútil o meu lamento, escolhestes seguir pelo caminho mais fácil, pela estrada traçada por nós, teus desmerecedores pais. Às vezes pensamos que o melhor para nossos filhos é o que está ao nosso alcance, quando no fundo, ansiamos ferozmente por sermos contrariados. Queremos que eles aprendam e andem com as próprias pernas. Pode te parecer injusto agora, já que nunca te demos realmente a oportunidade de escolher, como nós mesmos não tivemos. A verdade, meu querido, é que foste concebido com o restrito intuito de servir ao Lorde. Tu és a pura união das maiores linhagens. Carregando em tuas puras veias a soberania, a força e a sagacidade dos Malfoy junto à leveza, a fatalidade, o ar sutil - porém, feroz - e refinado da família Black.

Não creio que vás perdoar-me, também falhei neste aspecto da tua educação, mas tentes ao menos entender a minha posição. Estive entre a lança e a espada, de um lado a minha família, que com poucas exceções é feita de covardes, sempre seguindo uma mesma linha e do outro, por também já carregar comigo a Marca da Morte, o Mestre. Imploro a teus pés meu filho, que não me culpes. Ainda não sei o que me levou a escrever essas palavras para ti, mas suspeito que seja a simples dor que a tua ausência me traz. Ausência que se Merlim quiser não se prolongará. Nunca quis tal destino para um filho meu, por isso insisto que sejas cauteloso.

Como quando pegaste amizade com o elfo, Dobby, foi o nome que deste a ele, não? Avisei-te que Lucius já desconfiava, mas também herdastes dele a teimosia, e continuaras surdo às minhas advertências. Sei o quanto é doloroso para ti, ver estas lembranças renascendo, mas sinto-me obrigada a continuar, pois assim me darás ouvidos. Teu pai apanhou-vos a brincar na cozinha e, apavorado que aos seis anos de idade teu filho já desonrasse o juramento feito ao Lorde, obrigou-te a castigar a pequena criatura, com as próprias mãozinhas chorosas de criança. E então soubestes da dor de quem bate... Mas se tiverdes ouvido-me! Tanto sofrimento seria poupado...

Talvez até estejas rindo de mim, com o costumeiro desdém que sinto impregnar as paredes desta casa. Só advirto que não me tenhas como uma tola mãe que está com medo. Pode até ser isto, sim, admito. Mas tente entender que o mundo em que vives agora é apenas uma ilusão. Todo o apreço do Mestre por ti é supérfluo e passageiro. Assim que completares tua missão, serás não mais que os outros. E será desta maneira até o dia em que o Mestre entrar em declínio, podendo demorar anos ou séculos para que isto aconteça.

És um substituto para ele, sim; mas não deixas de ser um mero aliado e servo. Em todos estes anos de minha reles vida consegui enfim entender que o Lorde das Trevas é mais perigoso para aqueles que chama de amigos do que para seus inimigos declarados. Pelo simples motivo de que seus inimigos podem falhar, mas os Comensais da Morte - não. Destrói-me pensar no que será da nossa família se falhares. Não creio que serei o bastante forte para ver seu pai humilhado perante o círculo.

Minha criança, minha doce criança, não te atormentes pensando que não fostes também bem-vindo por nós. Fui criada conhecendo o meu destino. Educada com os melhores para servir aos melhores. Em minha casa foram raríssimos os que traçaram seus destinos conforme a sua vontade. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, então nós, as duas remanescentes irmãs Black, aguardamos o tempo de conhecermos nossos futuros maridos. Porém, quão doce não foi a minha surpresa quando emergiu na sala de visitas o mais jovem dos Malfoy? Não seria de bom tom admitir, mas já trocávamos olhares - por assim dizer.

Foste tão celebrado como a maioria dos infantes de berço nobre. E a alegria contida nos olhos de teu pai quando descobrimos ser um menino! Vejo-nos inebriados até hoje. A penugem quase branca que brotava do topo de tua pequenina cabeça, os olhinhos vibrantes que se abriram sem sequer pestanejar. Mal pude respirar quando afastaram-te dos meus braços. Sentia que aquele ser tão vulnerável nada seria sem o meu amparo. Passaram-se então cinco anos. Nunca penses que durante todos aqueles dias não pensava em ti. Foste devolvido a mim quando ainda menino, porém ao mesmo homem. Sabia portar-se durante as reuniões com se elas te fossem comuns, tratavas dos criados como um adulto o faria, tinhas um porte anacrônico certas vezes. Divertia-me tanto ver-te como um cavalheiro demasiado pequeno. Entretanto, nunca amadurecestes o bastante.

Draco, tão querido que és, ouça-me, eu imploro. Severus procurar-te-á, de certo. Aceite-o. Sou então obrigada a delatar-me. Ninguém nada sabe a respeito, se não eu, Bella e Snape. Antes de teu regresso a Hogwarts, recorri à casa de Severus. Não era possuidora plena das conseqüências que tal fato acarretaria, mas sinto-me na obrigação de comunicar-te o que é acontecido. Um Pacto Bruxo. Eis que o vi como a única solução. A partir de fatídico dia, a vida do teu Mestre de Poções depende estritamente da sua. Se não fores capaz de completar a missão, Snape será como seu substituto. Para o teu bem, engula um pouco do teu orgulho, pois é esta a chama que inflama os homens desde os mais remotos tempos.

Narcisista, acuso-te. Sei como pensas, sei como ages. Pois eis que sou do mesmo modo habitante de mim. Desdenhando daqueles os quais amamos, expondo-nos apenas para nós mesmos. Espero apenas que não te afogues num lago nadando atrás do próprio reflexo. Perceba o valor da tua família, cative amigos verdadeiros, não te acovardes perante as incertezas.

Pois bem, não tocarei mais no assunto na tentativa de fazer-te terminar de ler esta fatídica carta sem mais te ferires. Mal posso esperar pelas férias próximas, ter-te aqui, junto ao meu seio, para poder guiar-te e proteger-te. Mandarei desde já colherem tuas amoras, ordenarei aos teus amados morangos que tinjam de vermelho o chão do pátio para que não desejes mais outro lugar que não a sua casa. A Mansão fica tão fazia sem ti. Por que não trazes aqueles rapazes que apelidara de amigos? Particularmente não me agradam tuas feições, são os dois por demasia grosseiros, rudes, ignorantes. Os modos então, pobres meninos, são dignos de trogloditas. Ainda não compreendo como podem vir de tão honrosas famílias...

Sinto, meu filho, não poder me demorar mais. Por mim, passaria dias e noites a te escrever! Reforço mais uma vez a imensidão das minhas saudades. Quero-te apenas o bem, releia esta carta quantas vezes parecer-te necessário fazê-lo. Cuida-te sempre.

Amorosamente tua, etc.

_Narcissa Malfoy._

* * *

_A elegante dama apanhou na solitária gaveta da escrivaninha antiquada um envelope pardo e grosso, mas relativamente pequeno para as três páginas de pergaminho preenchidas pela fina caligrafia, e repousou-o ao lado. Com a ponta da varinha - carvalho, pelo de crina de unicórnio, bem flexível - tocou as folhas que se dobraram, uma a uma, e acomodaram-se dentro do envelope. Tirou ainda da gaveta uma espécie de lápis de cera verde e maleável. Aqueceu a ponta do lápis na chama que brotou da ponta da varinha e permitiu-o pingar no local aonde formar-se-ia o fecho. Escolheu dos carimbos o mais belo. Projetou-o acima da enorme gota verde e forçou-o com os dedos finos contra o papel. Estava feito._


End file.
